The Decimation
The Decimation was a mass genocide event that took place in IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, where it is executed by Thanos after retrieving all six Infinity Stones and activating the Infinity Gauntlet. The event caused half of all life in the universe to slowly disintegrate into ash. This included the fates of 88 Squad members, Kanata's Team, and the Marvel Heroes. All heroes who were victims of the Decimation would be resurrected by Bruce Banner / Hulk (in an event that would later be known as The Blip) in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame ''via a new Infinity Gauntlet made by Banner, Rocket Raccoon, IG-86, and Tony Stark. Victims Of The Decimation The following characters disintegrated as a result of The Decimation (presented in alphabetical order): *Aang *Aelita Shaeffer *Agent J *Agent K *Aggretsuko *Aisha Campbell *Akiza Izinski *Akko Kagari *Al (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Alice Gehabich *Alisha Diphda *Alison Stokes *Alley Chavez *Amanda O’Neill *Amethyst *Amu *Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Andre Wilson *Android 18 *Andros *Anna Boonchuy *Antauri *Applejack *April Green *Argent *Asakura Anna *Ash Ketchum *Astro Boy *Asuna (Sword Art Online) *Auriana *Babs Bunny *Bakura Ryou *Bart Simpson *Baymax *Beauty (Bobobobo Bobobo) *Bee (Bee & Puppycat) *Ben Grimm (Jamie Bell) *Ben Tennyson *Beth Tezuka *Betty Brant *Betty Ross *Bickslow *Big G (Doraemon) *Big Harv *Bill (Fangbone) *Billy (Billy & Mandy) *Billy Cranston *Billy Peskers *Bisca Connell *Bishop (Omar Sy) *Blake Belladonna *Blaze The Cat *Blink (Fan Bingbing) *Blossom *Bo Keevil *Bob Belcher *Bobby (Bobby’s World) *Bobby (Teen Titans) *Bobby Drake (Shawn Ashmore) *Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo *Bolin *Bonnie (Pokemon) *Brain The Dog *Brock (Pokemon) *Brown Bear *Bubbles *Bucky Barnes *Bunnicula *Bushido *Buttercup *Buster Bunny *C’al Threnalli *Cake The Cat *Calamity Coyote *Caliban Del Salan *Cammie Conroy *Candice Roth *Candy (Smile PreCure) *Candy Chiu *Capper *Captain Falcon *Captain Rex *Cara Goodwyn *Carla (Fairy Tail) *Carlos Vallerte *Cassie Chan *Cat Noir *CB-23 *Charmy Bee (Sonic X) *Cheese (Sonic X) *Chester (Bunnicula) *Chiro *Chloe Carmichael *Chloe Winters *Chopper *Chris Kirkman *Chris Yukine *CJ (Regular Show) *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Clover (Totally Spies) *Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger *Cooper Barton *Coran (Legendary Defender) *Cornelia Hale *Corona Violette *Cosmo The Fairy *Cosmo The Seedrian *Courtney McGuire *Cream The Rabbit (Sonic X) *Crona *Cyborg *D-0 *Darkwing Duck *Darwin Watterson *David Jerome *Death The Kid *Dee Dee *Dendy *Dewey Duck (2017) *Dexter *Diane (7 Deadly Sins) *Diddy Kong *Dipper Pines *Discord *Dizzy Devil *Dr. Rockwell (2012) *Dr. Stephen Strange *Dr. Tenma *Dojo *Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) *Donald Duck (2017) *Donatello (2012) *Donkey Kong *Dopinder *Doraemon *Doremi Harukaze *Doug Funnie *Drax The Destroyer *Drift *E123 Omega *Eda *Eijiro Kirishima *Eileen Roberts *Elfman Strauss *Elijah Cortez *Elmyra Duff *Emerald Goldenbraid *Emily Holmes *Ena Seishuin *Enid *Erica Blandelli *Erik Lehnsherr (Michael Fassbender) *Erik Selvig *Erika Denton *Erza Scarlet *Evergreen *Falco Lombardi *Fangbone *Fifi La Fume *Finn *Fiona Destien *Fix-It Felix *Flame Princess *Flash Thompson *Fluttershy *Fox McCloud *Francine Smith *Frank Castle (Thomas Jane) *Frank Castle Sr. (Ray Stevenson) *Franky (One Piece) *Fred (Big Hero 6) *Freed Justine *Freya Fenris *Frieza *Fumikage Tokoyami *Future Trunks *Gajeel Redfox *Galaga Guy *Garazeb “Zeb” Orrelios *Garnet **Ruby **Sapphire *Gemerl *Gibson (SRMTHFG) *Gildarts Clive *Gloria “Sparrow” Daavil *Gnarrk *Gogo Dodo *GoGo Tomago *Goofy (Kingdom Hearts) *Grandpa Max *Grenda (Gravity Falls) *Griff Halloran *Grim *Groot *Gumball Watterson *Gunz Lazar *Gwen Stacy (Into The SpiderVerse) *Gwen Tennyson *Hana Makihatayama *Hanazuki *Hank McCoy (Kelsey Grammer) *Hank Pym *Hannah England *Hannah Whitehouse *Happy (Fairy Tail) *Harold (Bunnicula) *Harriet Florina *Harriham Harry *Haruko Haruhara *Hay Lin *Hayley Smith *Hazuki Fujiwara *He-Man (2002) *Hekapoo *Hektor *Helena “Hugtan” Rayburn *Hello Kitty *Heppokomaru *Hera Syndulla *Hermione Granger *Hilary Marigold *Hilda (Netflix) *Hiro Hamada *Hiro Kajimoto *Holly McClane *Homer Simpson *Honey Lemon *Hope Van Dyne *Horrid Henry *Hot Rod *Hot Spot *Huey Duck (2017) *Hype Fazon *Ice Bear *Ichigo Kurosaki *Ichigo Momomiya *IG-72 *IG-82 *IG-83 *Imanuel Doza *Ino Yamanaka *Inspector Gadget *InuYasha *Iris (LoliRock) *Iris (Pokemon) *Irma Lair *Isaiah Sorenson *Jaden Yuki *Jake The Dog *Jake Vallory *Jane Foster *Janet Van Dyne *Janna *Jannah *Jarek Yeager *Jasminka Atonenko *Jason Ionello *Jenny Wakeman *Jeremie Belpois *Jericho *Jibanyan *Jiji *Jinbe *Jinora *Jock McKenzie *Joe Brown *Joey Wheeler *John McClane *Johnny Blaze (Nicolas Cage) *Johnny Storm (Chris Evans) *Johnny Storm (Michael B Jordan) *Johnny Test *JP Shibayama *Julie Makimoto *Julie Yamamoto *Justin Stewart *Kagome *Kai *Kairi *Karen Oggerton *Katara *Katherine “Kat” Hillard *Katrina Rayburn *Kaydel Ko Connix *Kazuda Xiono *Keith (Legendary Defender) *Kelly (SVTFOE) *Kelsey Hill *Kijimi Bartender *Kiki (Kiki’s Delivery Service) *Kilowatt *Kim Possible *Kimberly Rose *King (Owl House) *Kira Brightfield *Kirby *Kirika Akatsuki *Kirsten Spears *Kitty Pryde (Ellen Page) *Klaud *KO *Koji Koda *Kole *Krillin *Kurt Wagner (Kodi Smit-McPhee) *Kyoka Jiro *Ladybug *Laki Olietta *Lance (Legendary Defender) *Lando Calrissian *Lapis Lazuli *Launch *Launchpad McQuack (2017) *Laura Kinney *Lauren Managello *Laxus Dreyar *Layla Carson *Leatherhead (2012) *Leni Loud *Leo (5Ds) *Leonardo (2012) *Lie Ren *Lila Barton *Lily Loud *Lily Parker *Lin Beifong *Linda Belcher *Link *Lion-O (2011) *Lisa Simpson *Lisanna Strauss *Little Beeper *Liz Thompson *Lois Griffin *Loke *Loki Actor *Lori Loud *Lotte Jansson *Louie Duck (2017) *Luan Loud *Lucy Heartfilia *Lucy Loud *Lumpy Space Prince *Luna (5Ds) *Luna Loud *Luz Noceda *Lydia Deetz (Cartoon) *Lynn Loud *Mabel Pines *Macao Conbolt *Maggie Simpson *Majin Buu *Maka Albarn *Makarov Dreyar *Mako (Korra) *Mallory Brooke *Malvaron *Mandy (Billy & Mandy) *Mandy Skyheart *Manic The Hedgehog *Mantis *Marceline *Marco Diaz *Margaret (Regular Show) *Marge Simpson *Maria Hill *Marie “Rogue” (Anna Paquin) *Mark EVO *Marron *Mary Livanos *Mas y Menos *Master Roshi *Matt Olsen *Max (Pokemon) *Max Alors *May (Pokemon) *May Hawkson *May Parker *Maz Kanata *Mega Man *Melvin (Teen Titans) *Mest Gryder *Meta Knight *Mewtwo *Michelangelo (2012) *Michelle Jones *Milhouse Van Houtten *Milo Kalamani *Mimi Tasogare *Mina Ashido *Mina Monroe *Minka Mark *Minoru Mineta *Mirajane Strauss *Miranda Oceania *Miroku *Misty *Monkey D Luffy *Mona Lisa (2012) *Mondo Gecko (2012) *Montana Max *Monty Uno *Moon Butterfly *Mordecai *Mr. Gar *Mr. Popo *Mr. Satan *Muckman (2012) *Muscle Man *Natalie “Nattie” Hartford *Nathan Adams *Nathan Summers (Josh Brolin) *Nathaniel Barton *Natsu Dragneel *Ned Leeds *Neeku Vozo *Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Nick Fury *Nicky Little *Nien Nunb *Noby (Doraemon) *Nora Valkyrie *Nora Wakeman *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 4 *Ochako Uraraka *Odd Della Robbia *Omy *Oolong *Origami Tobiichi *Ororo Munroe (Alexandra Shipp) *Otto (SRMTHFG) *Ox-King *Panda Bear *Patti Mayonnaise *Patty Thompson *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Penn Zero *Penny Fitzgerald *Penny Ruth-Gadget *Penny Ling *Pepper Clark *Peppy Hare *Peridot *Peter Griffin *Peter Parker *Peter Parker (Andrew Garfield) *Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) *Peter Parker Noir *Peter Quill *Phillip Carroway *Philmac *Piccolo *Pidge (Legendary Defender) *Pigeon Pete (2012) *Pikachu *Ping-Pong *Pinkie Pie *Piotr Rasputin (Stefan Kapicic) *Plucky Duck *Plum *Poe Dameron *Pommet Warwick *Pony Head *Poof *Pop (Smile PreCure) *Pop Harukaze *Pops *Porlyuscia *Prince Bubblegum *Princess Allura *Princess Bubblegum *Princess Candace *Princess Daisy *Princess Peach *Princess Skystar *Princess Zelda *Professor Utonium *Puar *Puppycat (Bee & Puppycat) *Queen Nova *Rachel Woods *Rad (OK KO) *Rainbow Dash *Raphael (2012) *Rarity *Raven *Rebecca Hawkins *Red Star *Reed Richards (Ioan Gruffudd) *Reed Richards (Miles Teller) *Rekuta Kadoko *Renamon *Rena Naderson *Retsu Midorikawa *Rey Skywalker *Rianne Burgess *Rigby *Rikido Sato *Riku *Rima Mashiro *River Butterfly *ROB 64 *Roberta Da Costa (Adam Canto) *Roberta Da Costa (MCU) *Robin (Teen Titans) *Robotboy *Robotgirl *Rock Lee *Rocky DeSantos *Ron Stoppable *Ron Weasley *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Rosalina & Luma *Rose Tico *Rosie “Pekorin” Pearson *Rouge The Bat (Sonic X) *Ruby Rose *Rukia Kuchiki *Ryuko Matoi *Sailor Chibi Moon *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Moon *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Venus *Sally Acorn *Sam (Totally Spies) *Sam Manson *Sam Wilson *Samantha “Sam” Myerson *Samus Aran / Zero Suit Samus *Sanji *Sashi (Penn Zero) *Satsuki Kiryuin *Scootaloo *Scorn *Scott Summers (James Marsden) *Scott Summers (Tye Sheridan) *Scrooge McDuck (2017) *Seto Kaiba *Sgt Calhoun *Shadow Gear *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Sharon Carter *Shido Itsuka *Shining Armor *Shion Kiba *Shirley The Loon *Shiro (Legendary Defender) *Shoto Todoroki *Shuri *Sidon Ithano *Sif *Silver Surfer (Laurence Fishburne) *Silver The Hedgehog *Skeeter *Skips *Slash (2012) *Slash *Slippy Toad *Slog *Slug *Snarl *Sneech (Doraemon) *Sokka *Solid Snake *Songbird Serenade *Sonia The Hedgehog *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Sora *Sorey (Tales Of Zestiria) *Soul Evans *Speedy (Teen Titans) *Spike The Dragon / Dog *Sprig *Squid Girl / S.G. *Stan Smith *StarFan13 *Starlight Glimmer *Strafe *Sue (Doraemon) *Sue Lorman *Sue Storm (Jessica Alba) *Sue Storm (Kate Mara) *Summer Smith *Sunset Shimmer *Sydney Lovecraft *T’Challa *Tad (SVTFOE) *Tails (Sonic X) *Takato Matsuki *Takuya Kanbara *Talia *Tam Ryvora *Tanya Sloan *Tatsumaki *Teela (2002) *Teen Titans (TTG) *Teether (Teen Titans) *Tenten *Terra (Kingdom Hearts) *Tenya Lida *Thaddeus Ross *The 7D *The Rugrats (AGU) *Thomas (Regular Show) *Timmy (Teen Titans) *Timmy Turner *Tino Tonitini *Tish Katsufrakis *TJ Johnson *Tohka Yatogami *Tokoha Anjou *Tombo *Tommy Gilligan / The Tommy *Tommy Oliver *Toph Beifong *Torra Doza *Toshinori Yagi / All Might *Tramm (Teen Titans) *Trini Kwan *Tristan Taylor *Tsubaki *Tucker Foley *Twila Emberhart *Ulrich Stern *Usopp *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Vector The Crocodile (Sonic X) *Ventus / Roxas *Vinnie Terrio *Vol *Wakaba Mine *Wallow *Wanda The Fairy *Wanda Maximoff *Warpath (Booboo Stewart) *Warren Rocko *Warren Worthington III (Ben Foster) *Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Wedge Antilles *Weiss Schnee *Wendy Corduroy *Will Vandom *Wong *Wreck-It Ralph *Xion *XJ-1 *XJ-2 *XJ-3 *XJ-4 *XJ-5 *XJ-6 *XJ-7 *XJ-8 *Yang Xiao Long *Yaya Yuiki *Yoshino *Yoshinon *Yuga Aoyama *Yugi Muto *Yukio (Rila Fuhushima) *Yukio (Shioli Kutsuna) *Yusei Fudo *Zack Taylor *Zakuro Fujiwara *Zapper *Zarya Moonwolf *Zhane *Zilla (1998) *Zoe Orimoto *Zori Bliss *Zoro *Zuko Survivors The following characters survived The Decimation (presented in alphabetical order): *Abe Brown *Adam Park *Aftab Ackbar *Aiko Seno *Aisling *Akame *Alex (Totally Spies) *Alexsandr Kallus *Alexis Rhodes *Alpha 5 *Alpha 6 *Alzack Connell *Applebloom *April O’Neil (2012) *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *Aqualad (Teen Titans) *Arkayna Goodfey *Ashley Hammond *Astrid Hofferson *Babu Frik *Bailey Smith *BB-8 *Beast Boy *Beaumont Kin *Beerus *Beetlejuice (Cartoon) *Ben Grimm (Michael Chiklis) *Ben Solo *Benson (Regular Show) *Bismuth *Black*Star *Bloo *Blythe Baxter *Bob Parr *Brad Davis *Brains (Transformers) *Brian Griffin *Brook (One Piece) *Bu-Ling Huang *Bulk (Power Rangers) *Bulla *Bulma *Bumblebee *C-3PO *Calypso *Cana Alberona *Captain Celaeno *Carol (OK KO) *Carol Danvers *Carver Descartes *Casey Jones (2012) *Cassie Lang *Charles Murphy *Chewbacca *Chi-Chi *Chiaotzu *Chloe Park *Chris Thorndyke *Chrono Shindou *Cilan (Pokemon) *Cindy Moon *Claire Audrey *Clara Greendale *Clay (Xiaolin Showdown) *Clemont (Pokemon) *Clyde McBride *Coco Adel *Cogman *Connie Maheswaran *Crosshairs *Dan Kuso *Danny Phantom *Danny Vasquez *Daphne Blake *Dark Pit *Dash Parr *Dawn (pokemon) *Daytrader *Delilah Ortiz *Dende *Denki Kaminari *Diana Cavendish *Don Patch *Dot Warner *Droy (Fairy Tail) *Duke Devlin *Eclipsa Butterfly *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Edna Mode *Edward Elric *Elena Cyrus *Ellen Monroe *Ellie Schmidt *Emerl *Eret *Erik Lehnserr (Ian McKellen) *Erika Kinsley *Espio (Sonic X) *Eva Wei *Ezra Bridger *Felix The Cat *Finn The Human *Fiona Destien *Fionna *Fishlegs Ingerman *Flix *Fred Jones Jr. *Furrball *Gene Belcher *Globgor *Godou Kusanagi *Godzilla (2014) *Gohan *Goku *Gosalyn Mallard *Goten *Gray Fullbuster *Grimlock *Guilmon *Hamton J Pig *Hanta Sero *Happy Hogan *Harley Keener *Harry Potter *Helen Parr *Henry Wong *Herald (Teen Titans) *Hibiki Tachibana *Hiccup Haddock III *High Five Ghost *Hinata Hyuga *Holly Harper *Hound *Howard The Duck (Chip Zien) *Hunk (Legendary Defender) *Ice King *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *Indiana Jones *Izuku Midoriya *Jack-Jack Parr *Jack Triconi *James “Rhodey” Rhodes *Jason Lee Scott *Jaune Arc *Jazz Fenton *Jean Grey (Famke Janssen) *Jean Grey (Sophie Turner) *Jenae Jazrem *Jerry Lewis *Jet (Fairy Tail) *Jinmay *Jon Snow *Joni Wilson *Jubilation Lee (Lana Condor) *Juvia Lockser *Kakashi Hatake *Karen Simone *Katsuki Bakugo *Kevin Levin *Kick Buttowski *Kid Flash *Kimberly Ann Hart *Kimiko *Kinana *King Kong (2005) *King Kong (2016) *King Mickey *Kirito *Kowalski *Knuckles (Sonic X) *Koichi Kimura *Koji Minamoto *Korra *Kotori Itsuka *Krystal *Kurt Wagner (Alan Cumming) *Lana Loud *Larma D’Acy *Lego Jango Fett *Lena P. Calhoun (AKA Lena from the french cartoon ''The Ranch) *Levy McGarden *Lightning (Teen Titans) *Liliana Kranjcar *Lina Inverse *Lincoln Loud *Little Audrey *Little Dot *Little Lotta *Logan / Wolverine *Lola Loud *Lori Thurgood *Lorraine McQuarrie *Louise Belcher *Lucario *Lucius Best *Luigi *Lumpy Space Princess *M’Baku *Mac (Foster’s Home) *Mackenzie Mack *Magic Montoya *Mako (Kill La Kill) *Makoto Naegi *Mana Takamiya *Marin Andrews *Mario *Marley Allerdan *Marshall Lee *Marucho Marukura *Mary Smith *Mashirao Ojiro *Master Crane *Master Croc *Master Mantis *Master Monkey *Master Shifu *Master Storming Ox *Master Thundering Rhino *Master Tigress *Master Viper *Matt Holt *Matt Murdock (Ben Affleck) *Max (Camp Camp) *Maya Aida *Megamind *Megan “Megs” Pinebush *Melanie Love *Melissa Chase *Meteora Butterfly (Baby) *Mezo Shoji *Miles Morales (Into The SpiderVerse) *Milo Murphy *Minion (Megamind) *Minto Aizawa *Mistral The Horse (AKA Lena's Horse from the french cartoon The Ranch) *Moira MacTaggert (Rose Byrne) *Momo Yaoyorozu *Momoko Asuka *Monica Laverne *Morty Smith *Nab Lasaro *Nami *N.A.N.O. *Naruto Uzumaki *Natalie Blackstone *Natasha Romanoff *Nebula *Neena Thurman *Neil (Camp Camp) *Neji Hyuga *Nico Robin *Nicole Olivera *Nikki (Camp Camp) *Nova (SRMTHFG) *Numbuh 5 *Okoye *Onpu Segawa *Opal *Optimus Prime *Orka *Ororo Munroe (Halle Berry) *Palutena *Pan *Pantha (Teen Titans) *Panther Lily *Peni Parker *Pepper Ann Pearson *Pepper Potts *Peter (Deadpool 2) *Peter Maximoff (Evan Peters) *Peter Porker *Piper Willowbrook *Pippi Longstocking *Pit *Piotr Rasputin (Daniel Cudmore) *Po The Panda *Porkchop *Primrose “Prim” Emerson *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Private *Professor Charles Xavier (James McAvoy) *Professor Charles Xavier (Patrick Stewart) *Prohyas Warrior *R1-J5 *R2-D2 *R2-SHP *R5-2JE *R6-LE5 *Raimundo *Reedus Jonah *Reine Murasame *Remy LeBeau (Taylor Kitsch) *Rick Sanchez *Rico (Penguins Of Madagascar) *Rika Nonaka *Rocket Raccoon *Roger Harrington *Roger The Alien *Romeo Conbolt *Ruffnut *Rufus The Mole Rat *Runo Misaki *Russell Ferguson *Sabine Wren *Sabrina Easton *Sabrina Spellman *Sailor Mars *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Uranus *Saitama *Sakura Avalon *Sakura Haruno *Salem Saberhagen *Sally Avril *Sally Evans *Sango *Sarah Bloomdale *Sasuke Uchiha *Sayuki Manaka *Seymour O’Reilly *Sci-Twi Sparkle *Scooby-Doo *Scott Lang *Serena (Pokemon) *Shaggy Rogers *Shara Mitzuki *Sharon Brown *Sheba (Felix The Cat) *Shippo *Shirabe Tsukuyomi *Shobu Kirifuda *Shun Kazami *Skipper *Skull (Power Rangers) *Snotlout Jorgenson *Soos *Sprx-77 *Star Butterfly *Starfire *Steve Rogers *Steve Smith *Steve Urkel *Steven Quartz Universe *Stewie Griffin *Stitch *Sucy Manbavaran *Sun Wukong *Sunli Nevla *Sweetie Belle *Sweetie Pie *Syrus Truesdale *Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *T-Rex *Tara Duncan *Taranee Cook *Tea Gardner *Tenzin *Teodora *The DigiDestined & Their Digimon (Seasons 5 – present) (including Tri) *Theo Boskowitz *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends *Thor *Thunder (Teen Titans) *Tien *Tiff *Tiffany Hanford *Tina Belcher *Tina Meadows *Tiny McKeever *Todd Wyatt *Tom Lucitor *Tommy Himi *Tony Stark *Tony Tony Chopper *Toothless *Toru Hagakure *Toshinori Yagi *Trixie (MLP FIM) *Trunks *Tsubasa Kazanari *Tsuyu Asui *Tuff *Tuffnut *Tuxedo Mask *Twilight Sparkle *Ursula (Little Witch Academia) *Uub *Uvia Lockser *Vambre Warrior *Vanessa Wilson (Morena Baccarin) *Vegeta *Velma Dinkley *Videl *Vijeeter Ecor *Violet Parr *Wade Wilson *Wakko Warner *Wander *Webby Vanderquack (2017) *Wendy Marvell *Wheelie *Wicket W Warrick *Wildebeest (Teen Titans) *William Dunbar *Yajirobe *Yakko Warner *Yamcha *Yoh Asakura *Yoshi *Yumi Ishimaya *Yuri Mariya *Zack Underwood *Zordon Gallery 1541086913-bucky-infinity-war.jpg|The Decimation started when Steve Rogers witnessed Bucky Barnes disintegrating into ash..... tumblr_inline_pcpcej3cfc1sjcsaa_540.gif|...and ended when Tony Stark witnessed Peter Parker's death / disintegration.